You're Mai Cup of Tea
by Sirpil
Summary: Falling in love with you was like free-falling into an endless void. Exciting. Thrilling. But with a constant fear of hitting the ground. Either I learned to sprout wings fast or I was out-of-luck — for you were at the top content with just watching me fall.
1. Narcissus Tea

**You're Mai Cup of Tea**

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Ghost Hunt, or any of its characters! However, I do own whatever nonsensical tea recipes I may come up with! Although I advise against trying to make any of them (unless they already preexist) since they're all purely fictional and uhhh may cause upset stomachs in reality. If you do try to make them, don't say I didn't warn you! I won't be liable! :X

 _Author's Note:_ Hello my fellow ghost hunters~! Could this be? Another story? And so soon? I'm surprised myself! xD It's probably because the ending to Ghost Hunt honestly left me so unsatisfied that I wanted to take matters into my own hands! I tend to avoid writing multi-chaptered stories since I lose interest rather quickly hahahas...But this little plot bunny has kept me up for several nights, and since I do cherish my beauty sleep I decided to put my little thoughts into words. Hopefully, writing this will cure my dissatisfaction with the novel's ending! :D If you guys read my more crackish story earlier on don't expect it to be so here, the only crackish thing is probably the title hahahas Get it? My? Mai? *gets shot for corniness* xD But honestly though I'm more of an angsty/drama person, so without further ado, here's a more melancholic story! Enjoy!

* * *

 _Narcissus Tea_

 _A steaming cup of fresh tea, most exuded for its clear golden color. Perfect for admiring one's reflection in. Composed from the essence of the Narcissus flower and mixed with a hint of processed honey._

 _Perfect for someone as self-absorbed and artificial as you, but against my better judgement I added something extra. I was a fool._

 _Ingredients: Crushed Petals from the Narcissus Flora, Processed Honey, (?)_

 _Preparation Time: 3 minutes,_ _Cooking Time: 5 minutes_

 _Directions:_

 _1) Boil a pot of approximately 50mL of cold tap water to 190 degrees Fahrenheit._

 _2) Place the crushed Narcissus petals into a clean tea cup._

 _3) Carefully fill the tea cup with boiling water._

 _4) Add a teaspoon of honey into the brewing tea. Stir and mix well until the honey is completely dissolved._

 _5) Let the tea steep for an additional 3 minutes before serving._

* * *

Looking back now, I almost feel cheated.

Would I have been attracted to you if I had known the truth?

Maybe. Maybe not.

After all our first meeting surely did not end amicably.

.

.

 _Mai watched from a safe distance as her friends began gushing over the handsome black-haired stranger._

 _Tsk._

 _Why couldn't they see that they were being made fools of?_

 _His eyes aren't smiling at all!_

 _It was almost as if he was expelling a silent mantra, 'Annoying. Annoying. Annoying.'_

.

.

But little did I know at the time, I would end up becoming the biggest fool of them all.

Scammer! Con Man! Swindler!

Liar! Liar! Liar!

I was so sure I saw through your mask. I swore on my dignity that I would not fall victim to your façade.

But then you cheated…

Okay. Maybe you didn't know, but it wasn't fair! You can't just pull the 'I have a dead identical twin brother!' card on me.

Maybe that was truly the reason why I started becoming attracted to you. After all there was no other explanation for how I could possibly fall for the illusion I've already seen through.

Or at least I thought I did.

I remember exactly when it began.

.

.

 _Naru?_

" _You're back. I'm relieved…"_

 _Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

 _My heart almost beat out of my chest the first time I saw you smiling at me. I wanted that dream to last forever._

 _I wish you'd smile at me like that more often._

.

.

When I dreamt about you when you weren't even around, I thought 'Wow I must really care about him more than I thought!' After all if my subconscious started throwing dreams of you and me together continuously, I must have fallen pretty hard for you right?

From then on butterflies kept fluttering in my stomach whenever I saw you.

The first time I couldn't get a wink of sleep and came in early —only to stumble upon your sleeping figure.

.

.

 _Naru! You're going to catch a cold if you sleep outside!_

"… _Mai. What are you doing here so early?"_

 _Gyah! Here! Have a cup of coffee to warm yourself up!_

 _He's so beautiful even when he's just woken up. It wasn't fair._

.

.

The first time you rescued me.

.

.

 _BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM._

 _What's that sound? I-is the building collapsing?_

" _We need to get out of here! It's not safe anymore!"_

 _Even though I was terrified, the warmth from your hands made me feel safe. When you pulled me out of the crumbling old school building, you even injured yourself._

.

.

The first time I put a name on the feelings you conjured in me.

.

.

" _Do you want to work part-time at my office?"_

 _Yes. Yes. Yes! All my yes!_

 _Even after our call ended all I could hear was my heartbeat pounding in my ears._

 _The jitters and tingling remained._

 _Could it be? So suddenly?_

 _And before I knew it the tiny feeling that had been incubating had grown into something more._

 _A little quiet thought popped up innocently, almost as if it didn't want to startle me._

 _Like hey! Hey you! That's right I'm talking to you Mai! You want to know a little secret?_

 _You like him._

 _You like Naru._

.

.

Even after having a bad day, just seeing you, just being in your presence, and just making you tea was enough to brighten up my day. It didn't matter to me that you were like a black thunderous storm cloud because I was the silly sunny-skied umbrella — withstanding your harshest winds and rain — bright, unmoving, and hopeful. I could not be moved.

I remained. I adapted. I survived.

You didn't ask for me to be there, but I stayed anyways because I cared about you and that was all that mattered.

I knew dreaming about you didn't make my feelings for you mutual. You simply didn't seem to have the capacity for love.

But somehow somewhere I wanted to believe that you did.

I thought, perhaps, hate was truly the seed for love.

But I was wrong.

It wasn't real.

It wasn't a dream.

It wasn't you.

It was as if the hands of fate were laughing at my folly, as they weaved me deeper and deeper into your intricate mask.

Why do you have so many hidden layers?

I wanted to understand you.

I wanted to care about you.

I wanted to fall in love with you.

(I wanted you to let me in.)

* * *

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

 _He heard someone knocking thrice before Mai skipped into his office, and placed a cup of hot tea on top of the files he was just looking at._

 _Slightly irked that his work was interrupted, Naru scrunched his brows before asking, "What's this?"_

" _A super-duper special present to celebrate our first official day working together!" Mai said a-matter-a-factly._

" _It's just a cup of tea." Naru stated blatantly._

 _Mai gasped dramatically, "This isn't just any old tea! This my friend is the ultra-special Taniyama secret blend! You'll never taste anything like it anywhere else!"_

 _Unphased by her dramatics Naru sighed before taking a sip of tea. After all he had a feeling she wouldn't leave until he did, and that would mean it would take away even more time from his work._

 _He honestly thought it would just taste like any other ordinary tea. After all he had his share of exquisite tea back in England, and nothing in Japan had come quite close to it yet._

 _But the taste that greeted him was unexpected._

 _There was a tinge of something different. Something beneath the scent of flora and honey. Something he couldn't quite put a finger on._

 _Something pleasant._

 _How curious._

 _Before he knew it, he had finished the cup of tea. And Mai was still there looking at him expectantly._

 _Confused as to why she was still there, they held a brief staring contest that seemed to go on forever…that is until Mai broke the silence, "Sooooo how was it?"_

" _It's agreeable." Naru replied curtly before going back to his work._

" _Geez you're so rude! Not even a thank you? Yeesh!" Mai yelled before making her way out of his office._

 _Before she closed the door completely she heard a faint, but sure sound, "Mai. More tea."_

 _She grinned before asking, "Would it kill you to say please?"_

 _Receiving no response, Mai laughed before closing the door, "Yes, yes, Shibuya-sama another cup of tea coming right up!"_

* * *

(I thought I finally made a crack in your carefully built defenses.)

Slowly but surely I would find my way into your heart.

But at that time I didn't even know your real name, did I?

Who are you, my beautiful liar?

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ Andddddd that's a wrap for chapter one folks! I'm going to enjoy toying with the whole did Mai really love Naru or Gene idea, and what the heck was going on in their minds. Perhaps then I too will get the closure I need regarding how Ghost Hunt ended. Anyhow reviews and criticisms are always welcomed! I hope ya'll enjoyed the story so far, and I'll see everyone in chapter two! Whenever that is hahas :P

P.S Turns out there is a Narcissus Tea called Shui Xian Oolang Tea. Apparently it's good for circulation and your cardiovascular and digestive systems! So for anyone who wants to try it out feel free! :)


	2. Hyacinth Herbal Tea

**You're Mai Cup of Tea**

 _Disclaimer from the previous chapter applied._

 _Author's Note:_ Thank you all for the love I received for the first chapter~! Special shout out to _a little vorfreude_ for entertaining me with an intense Ghost Hunt discussion hahahas xD I also finally went about planning how I wanted the rest of this story to go, and there should be about 4-5 more chapters after this one. Walking our little Mai and Naru through these stages of love and grief is going to be one heck of a roller-coaster. This chapter was originally supposed to appear another 2-3 chapters from now, but as I was writing what I intended to be the next chapter this ended up fitting the flow of the story better xD So here it is! And in case anyone is confused the previous chapter probably reflected Mai's thoughts/feelings right after her confession, and this here is the day after. Although it's quiet short I hope ya'll enjoy it :P

* * *

 _Hyacinth Herbal Tea_

 _For those whom you feel apologetic towards. Although it may not mend all the wounds left behind from the war, this calming tea serves as well as a peace maker as any bounty could._

 _My ignorance is no excuse for what happened…but I am sorry. Please believe me. I am sorry. I never meant for anything like this to happen._

 _Ingredients_ : Violet Hyacinth Flower

 _Preparation Time:_ _2 minutes,_ _Cooking Time:_ _5 minutes_

 _Directions:_

 _1) Boil a pot of water with a violet hyacinth bud until the flower blooms and becomes discolored (darkened.)_

 _2) Carefully fill the tea cup with the hyacinth liquid._

 _3) Stir and mix well before serving._

* * *

It was the morning after her confession.

Not long after the divers had discovered Gene's body, the entire SPR team finally made their way home. Mai had spent that night spilling her heart out to Ayako, who consoled her with many hugs and tales of her own experiences in love.

It was no surprise that Mai could barely open her swollen eyelids the next morning — seeing as how she had emptied out at least three boxes of tissues the night before.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Mai sluggishly shut off her alarm and went to the kitchen to boil an egg with high hopes that it would reduce her swollen lids in time for work.

Luckily she had set her alarm to go off early — to ensure that she would have an ample amount of time to pack her belongings at work before Naru arrived at the office.

After all the events that occurred the day before, Mai wasn't quite sure how she should act around him. Not only did she realize that dream Naru was a real person —nonetheless Naru's older brother, but she may have also erroneously confessed her feelings to Naru.

Everything was just too much to take in within such a short period of time. Why did matters of the heart have to be so complicated?

As Mai made her way to the office, she steeled herself against the inevitable — she had to face Naru eventually. After all they were hosting Naru and Lin's farewell party today, and although they were going to come back Mai wanted them to remember her as the same happy go lucky person. She wanted to send them off with a smile.

"Good morning! Is anyone here yet?" Mai called out as she entered the office.

Relived that no one responded, Mai sighed a breath of relief as she sank into her office chair — looking up at the clock Mai noticed that it was only 7a.m.

Ah. I'm early…Naru won't be here for at least another hour.

But even knowing that, the little sharp jabs in her gut and heart refused to stop. No matter how many calming breathing exercises she attempted, the little stabs of pain continued to reoccur in irregular, but brief intervals.

So this was how it felt to have your heart broken neh? It had always seemed so over-exaggerated in all those movies she had watched, but now that she was experiencing it herself, Mai felt like they understated it.

This kind of pain was different. It was different from the pain she felt when she fell and scraped her knees. It was different from the pain she felt when she failed an exam. It was different from the pain she felt when she lost her parents…

Snap out of it Mai! Now's no time to get caught up in sad thoughts again!

After giving herself a good slap on the cheeks, Mai decided to distract herself by packing her things. Before she knew it time had flown by.

Mai had just finished storing and locking up all the case files before the silent creak of the front door opening alerted her.

Frozen Mai stayed hunched over her desk as the silent footsteps echoed through the office before stopping suddenly.

It was Naru.

Mai could recognize his confident feline-like footsteps from miles away. He must have been surprised to see her an hour before her shift started, but Mai resisted the urge to see what kind of expression he had on.

 _Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._

But as the seconds passed by Mai reluctantly gave in.

Noticing that Naru had not moved from his spot, Mai slowly looked up before forcing a smile onto her face, "G-Good morning Naru!"

Meeting his eyes was a mistake. She knew that look. He was studying her…with those captivating blue orbs. Mai felt as if every nerve in her body was on fire, and the pain in her heart —if possible— intensified.

He was so beautiful…so untouchable that it hurt.

Mai didn't know how long they held their staring contest before Naru finally looked away and headed into his office with a silent request, "Mai, tea."

It wasn't until Naru's door closed that Mai let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

Everything was normal…

Naru was treating her in his usual manner.

It was as if her confession never occurred.

Mai didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She should have been relieved that their relationship prior to her confession would continue.

But then why was she so choked up? Why didn't the little jabs go away? If anything they had grown even more unbearable that Mai almost doubled over her desk as she headed towards the kitchen.

This was what she wanted right?

There would be no awkwardness between them. So why did it still hurt so much?

Snap out of it Mai. If Naru was making an effort to maintain the normalcy in their relationship she could do her part.

Smile Mai. Smile. You're happy. Smile.

By the time Mai reached the kitchen, her hands moved almost mechanically — going through the motions of brewing Naru's tea without realizing what she was doing. When she finally surfaced from those suffocating emotions Mai realized she had finished making Naru his tea.

 _Red Rose Tea._

That's what she made him.

All those tears Mai tried to hold in threatened to overflow as she realized what she had done. It was futile. No matter how much she tried to deny it to herself. Her body remembers.

It remembered how much care she puts into making his tea.

It even remembered the silly secret ingredient she always puts in as a silent wish.

It remembered how much she likes him.

It remembers how _nothing has changed between them_.

 _And now Naru was leaving…_

Looking down at what she brewed Mai felt all the emotions she was trying to repress pushing their way to the surface — overflowing.

I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you.

I like you.

I lov-

 _Me or Gene?_

And then all the little pieces of her heart that she tried so hard to keep together fell out of her hands.

Her tears blurred her vision. Tears that were now causing ripples upon the surface of the freshly brewed tea – clouding, obscuring, blurring… just like how she felt inside.

Confusion. Hurt. Apologetic.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

I didn't know.

"…I loved you, but I didn't even know who you were." Mai wept as she crumbled into a kneeling position.

An unknown amount of time had passed by before Mai finally found the strength to stand up — by then her tears had been all cried out, and she was too exhausted and numb to feel anymore.

 _Goodbye._

She gazed blankly at the now cold cup of tea that was probably also salty from her tears before pouring it down the drain.

.

.

Mai entered Naru's office forcing a slight smile before placing a cup of tea on his desk before exiting quietly.

Naru didn't look up nor did he say a word.

Both playing the game of pretend.

She hadn't shed any tears.

He hadn't heard her crying.

 _Click._

It was only when the sound of his office door closing reached his ears did Naru finally look up.

 _The sound of finality._

And there sitting beneath the rays of the warm sun sat a cup of hyacinth herbal tea.

 _Me or Gene?_

I don't know.


	3. Divine White Tea

**You're Mai Cup of Tea**

 _Disclaimer from the previous chapter applied._

* * *

 _Divine White Tea_

 _Known for its soothing and calming taste and scent. A perfect cup of tea after a stressful day. Erase all your troubles as the scent of lilies, hydrangeas and holly flowers carry you off to a flourishing meadow — leaving you feeling renewed as if reborn._

 _You always found ways to vanquish all my troubles — I was always at peace around you. Just being in your presence was comforting._

 _Ingredients_ : Lilies, Pale-Blue Hydrangeas, Holly Petals, Oranges, (?)

 _Preparation Time:_ _2 minutes,_ _Cooking Time:_ _6 minutes_

 _Directions:_

 _1) Boil a pot of water with the lily, hydrangea and holly petals until they become discolored (darkened.)_

 _2) Carefully fill the tea cup with the floral mixture._

 _3) Add 2-3 drops of orange juice to taste. (Optional)_

 _4) Stir and mix well before serving._

* * *

A guardian angel.

That's what you were to me.

Someone that always looked out for me.

Someone that always comforted me when everything seemed hopeless.

Someone who always ensured I never stopped believing.

Like the northern star, you always guided me in the right direction whenever I lost my way.

You could do no wrong. You shone through even during the darkest of times.

No matter how hopeless a case seemed, you always had a way of restoring my hope.

.

.

 _Half asleep, my body felt light as if I was descending into an empty void…It was a difficult feeling to describe._

 _I opened my eyes in surprise when I sensed another presence._

 _Who could it be? Naru? But why would Naru be in my room?_

 _When I turned to look at him, Naru's eyes were warm and the corner of his lips were curved into a smile._

 _Huh? What's wrong? Why are you standing there?_

 _Just as I was about to ask him his face became solemn. He seemed anxious._

 _It seemed as if he wanted to tell me something. But I couldn't hear him. I tried to read his lips._

 _Ayami-chan...?_

 _Ayami-chan's in danger?_

 _Ayami-chan?!_

Naru said that you were a busybody — sticking your nose into places you had no business in. But that was the part of you I liked.

You were always so kind. Even when you no longer had a place in this realm, you stayed behind and continued to help other trapped lingering souls.

Although Naru assumed the real reason why you lingered about was because we hadn't found your body yet.

The truth was you stayed for Naru didn't you?

Your biggest regret was leaving Naru behind and being unable to protect the brother you love so much.

Naru, was lucky to have such a caring brother like you…

.

.

 _I was floating and drifting again. As I opened my eyes I found myself in a dark room._

 _It was our base, but instead of Lin, Naru was watching over the equipment. However, Naru had not come back yet, so this must be another dream…_

 _I slowly turned to look at Naru. He was smiling again._

 _Ah._

 _I really love the way he smiles, but the real Naru would never smile like that._

 _"Naru?" I asked while lying down. Naru tilted his head towards me — expectant of what I was going to say._

 _"Do you think we can save Ayami-chan?"_

 _"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Naru reassured me with a smile._

 _"And Naru…did you go on a date with Masako?"_

 _Gahhhhh! What am I saying at a time like this?_

 _Naru smiled again, "You're mistaken."_

 _He has such a warm smile…I'm glad that it was just a misunderstanding._

You had a magical hold over me. You always knew what to say to wipe away all my troubles. When it wasn't a vision of death, I always woke up with a lingering warmth in my chest.

But…

Gah! I wish I could crawl in a hole! How embarrassing! I even asked you if your brother went on a date…

Sometimes I wish you would appear in my dreams. Just one more time. So you can guide me again — not through any case…but through my own feelings.

Although I can't exactly ask you whether the person I feel in love with was you or not right?

Naru was always so perceptive with things he could prove with facts and research. Surely, you were the one that was more perceptive regarding feelings and relationships right?

It makes me wonder if you were aware of my feelings for you…?

Was that why you never told me who you really were?

Because you didn't want to hurt me knowing that it was impossible for you to return my feelings for you? Or was there another reason why?

.

.

 _Without a word, Naru pointed towards something in the darkness —lighting up a white trail._

 _T-that's the school!_

 _At the end of the trail was the school, but instead of its normal appearance its walls were black and had a white outline. The building was completely transparent._

 _But instead of being filled with empty desks and chairs, bright globs of light illuminated various parts of the school._

 _Will-o-wisps._

" _What's that? Why are they there?" I asked Naru._

 _Naru replied, "You'll understand."_

 _Ah…I get it now. The will-o-wisps had evil intentions…_

I was always a magnet for danger. But you always managed to warn me of any dangers before I ran head first into them.

If not for you I wonder if I would have ended up dead in one of those cases.

You defied the strings of fate for me.

It was as if there were two paths branching off in front of me every step of the way. There would be a sign pointing to "Death" and another to "Safety", but for some reason I could never seem to read the words on the signs.

Just as I begin heading towards the path to death you would defy the rules of the game and illuminate the path to safety — helping me narrowly escape the hands of death.

You were my savior.

My Guide.

My Guardian.

My Everything.

.

.

 _This is a dream…_

 _Swimming forward, I saw Naru's figure in front of me._

" _Naru, do you know what happened to Masako?"_

 _Naru smiled warmly. Seeing Naru's smile made me feel extremely relieved. Masako must be alive and safe._

 _Naru moved and pointed to the right._

" _That way? Masako is there?"_

 _Naru nodded and smiled before he disappeared — dissipating into the darkness._

 _I began sprinting towards the direction Naru pointed to find Masako. At the end of the corridor, a door appeared in front of me._

 _I had seen it before…but where?_

 _Inside was a small hall with stairs towards the second floor. I ran straight up to the second floor. Tracing my memories, I went down the second floor corridor before reaching a door at the end of the corridor. Opening the door, a wide bathroom appeared — the Execution Room._

" _Masako?!"_

 _Masako lifted her head, "Mai?"_

" _Are you ok? Are you injured?"_

 _Masako slowly shook her head._

" _We will definitely come rescue you."_

" _Thank you…" Masako smiled gently, "I am fine. Naru was with me until now."_

" _Naru?"_

" _He was here encouraging and reassuring me. It was really strange... He wore an extremely gorgeous smile."_

You helped me protect those I held dear to me.

Although we all went into each case confident that we would be able to solve it, there was always an unspoken thought that consistently loomed above us — after all we all went into these cases fully aware that it may be our last. We all put our lives at stake in each and every case.

There was never a guarantee that we would all come back alive…

In the beginning, I didn't know how close I would become with everyone I met, and before I knew it I had an older brother, an older sister, an uncle…I had a family again.

Thank you for helping me protect the family I've always dreamed of.

It means more to me than you'll ever know.

Thank you, Gene.

.

.

" _Nao-san! What is this? What are you doing?"_

" _Ceremony for rebirth…"_

" _Naru! Ceremony for rebirth?"_

" _Spirits are drawn to this cave. Dark holes symbolize being born again. She probably wants to go through this to reincarnate as something else."_

" _Huh? Does that mean I'm a spirit now?"_

" _Yeah, so you shouldn't get too near. Let's go." Naru said as he held my hand._

" _Naru…you said that you guided me into the dream. Did you always do that?"_

 _Naru turned back with a warm smile._

 _Ah. I see._

All I could think about was the warmth emitting from our joined hands. It was probably the second or third time you held my hand, and little butterflies still fluttered within me.

Before I knew it I started looking forward to seeing you in my dreams. It was a place where nobody could reach us. We were free to be who we wanted to be. It was a place where you dropped that cold exterior you built up so well — a front that wasn't yours.

I was content to stay there forever, but little did I know our time together had already begun ticking down. You seemed so wistful as we discussed the process of rebirth. Were you aware that your own time was coming?

Were you relieved?

Had you finally accomplished all you had stayed for?

If so, I hope I played a role in helping you do so. For I owed you so much that I didn't even know where to begin repaying you for your kindness.

In a way, I'm glad I never found out till you were gone, for it would have been selfish of me to ask you to stay…

.

.

" _You've already been steadily becoming more and more capable by yourself, so you should be okay."_

" _But...how should I persuade them?"_

" _You should inspire them to increase their light. The most important thing is you have to personally become a thing of light. Although a living person is heavy and abundant so no matter how many plus particles are emitted it won't be easy to reach them." Naru explained._

" _And a dead person's self is weak?"_

" _Very weak."_

" _Believe in yourself. You can definitely do it." Naru patted my hand gently before disappearing._

You taught me so much. You gave me the power to save those I cherished and cared about.

This was the last time you showed up in my dreams during a case before we found your body…and I realized your true identity.

Looking back on that dream, it almost seemed as if your usually bright smile was sad. You must have known that the end was coming soon. But even then you let me believe that you were Naru…

Why?

You had to have known my feelings. After all I was like an open book and my heart was on my sleeve for everyone to see.

I guess this is what you both had in common. You were both so enigmatic and perplexing.

You saved me countless of times. You held my hands while guiding me to safety. You always greeted me with a warm smile and erased all my fears and worries.

How could I not have fallen for you?

Did you feel the same?

Did you like me back?

Gene I know it's you now…so why won't you answer my call this one last time?

.

.

You were the flashlight that helped me get through the dark.

You always lit the way for me.

Even now your smile is still deeply imprinted in my mind — it was so bright and beautiful.

It was so obvious how vastly different you both were, so why didn't I notice it from the beginning?

 _Me or Gene?_

Gene.


End file.
